


Collection of Jasico-Fluff-Drabbles

by Perfektionaise



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-04 05:18:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 7,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4126728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perfektionaise/pseuds/Perfektionaise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title says it all.</p><p>These are some contextless fluffy drabbles I wrote for CreepyGrace and posted on tumblr.<br/>It's terribly sweet and stuff. Enjoy. <3</p><p>But don't blame me for caries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fluff No. 1

"Nico..." Jason whispered. "Nico, wake up." He reached out in the dark, carefully felt his way to his boyfriends face and caressed the stubbly cheek.

Nico flinched barely awake.  
"What...?" He growled, not really the kind of guy you want to disturb in his sleep.

"I'm cold," Jason whispered with chattering teeth.

Nico gnarled and tried to pull the blanket over his head. "You woke me up just for telling me that? Leave me alone and go back to sleep."

"But I'm really cold," insisted Jason. 

"Then snuggle your blanket and let me sleep," muttered Nico into the comfortable softness and warmness of his blanket-burrito.

"Can't." Jason sighed and Nico looked over to him with sleepy-swollen eyes.

"Where’s your blanket?" he wondered.

"Oh, someone stole it," said Jason and Nico could hear the smile in his voice.

"Who would do... oh?" He turned red as it dawned upon him who the thief was. "I did it again." He sat up and peeled himself out of his cocoon of blankets and handed one over to Jason. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," said the blond and slipped eagerly under the warm cover. Then he grabbed Nico by the arm and pulled him into an embrace. "You can make it up by warming me up."

He could feel the boy stiffening in his arms and placed a kiss on Nico's forehead.  
"Relax. Just cuddling, nothing else."

"Fine," Nico grumbled and Jason could feel the heat emitting from his cheeks. "That's a penalty I can accept."

Jason smiled as the other boy curled up in his arms. Their legs entwined and in comforting warmth they drifted back into sweet dreams.


	2. Fluff No. 2

As Jason got out of the shower he smelled the scent of something heavily burned instantly. He didn't stop for picking up a towel, there was no time for something like that. Naked and wet he ran into the kitchen where he could see a dark figure trying to fan out the smoke through the open window. Nico coughed and swore heavily in Italian. The alarm started to wear of on Jason as he saw no imminent danger.

"What happened here?" He asked and jumped back as Nico spun around, a haunted look on his face. The young man sneaked terribly obvious over to the stove, never averting his gaze from Jason's face.

"You're dripping on the floor," said the dark haired with a frown. He tried to hide something behind his back and Jason got curious. And he didn't mind leaving some puddles on the floor, the kitchen was a mess already.

He stepped up to Nico who tried to push him back.  
"Go back to the bathroom, you snoopy dork!"

"Oh, you made some burned offerings.” Jason just grabbed Nico's smaller hands and looked over his shoulder. “How nice! Whom did you plan to offer those?" 

"Very funny." Nico snorted and turned red. "I... I tried to make some pancakes for you." He averted his eyes and Jason stared at him in surprise.   
This gloomy and repellent guy could be so unbearable cute! 

A wide smile started to spread over Jason's face and Nico growled.   
"Oh no! Stop that immediately, you overgrown puppy."

Jason laughed und pulled him into a happy kiss.  
"We'll make them together."

"But you have to put on some clothes first," Nico demanded with a little frown and Jason grinned.

"Not a chance. And now turn around so I can give you orders."

Nico snorted but did it anyway, feeling Jason's growing erection on his butt as the blonde guided his hands to show him how to pour the right amount of dough into the well heated pan.  
This would end in bed, pancakes and sex for sure. In exact this order.


	3. Fluff No. 3

The first time he'd seen Nico holding his newborn niece Marie, Jason felt sad. Of course he was happy for Hazel and Frank and the little baby was way too cute. However he got some nasty thoughts he tried to push into the back of his head. But the nasty little bastards wouldn't stay quiet and when they were back at home Nico took his hand. Even he had seen the frown on Jason’s face.

"What's on your mind, Jason?“ The blonde had never heard his boyfriend speaking in this tone and he swallowed hard.

"I... noth..." 

"Don't you dare to say nothing," interrupted Nico and led him over to the sofa. "I've never seen you this broodingly." He clearly seemed to be anxious. "Please talk to me." 

Jason sighed. "I.... You looked so happy with the baby and I got sad because I can't give you that. I know it sounds stupid.... But I want you to be happy."

Nico starred at him in disbelief and raised an eyebrow. "That's nonsense, Jason." He interlaced their fingers and looked him in the eye. "Of course I'm very happy that she’s born. She is my niece and she is just as cute as Hazel. Though I really hope she won't get as big as her father..." 

Jason shuddered as he imagined a giant bulky Hazel and Nico chuckled due to his grimace. He took Jason's face in both hands and kissed him softly on the lips.

"I am really happy that this cute little girl enriched our family. But I am also perfectly happy with just the two of us. I've never intended to have kids on my own."

"But they would be very cute," mumbled Jason and Nico rolled his eyes.

"Stop saying that. You never know when the Queen of I-make-you-pregnant-just-for-fun is listening."

Nico gasped as Jason's fingers slid under the hem of his shirt.

"Queen Juno has much more important things to do," said Jason and grabbed Nico to carry him over to their bedroom. "Time to make some babies!"


	4. Fluff No. 4

"I want a puppy," said Jason as they were walking down the street. 

It was Christmas and he had dragged his boyfriend to the city to show him the wonders of consumption.  
They were standing in front of a pet shop in a horde of little children which were making soothing noises for the cute puppies inside the compound.

"No," said Nico simply. He didn't seem be touched by the cuteness. At least an outsider would think so but Jason saw the little indications of him being taken with the baby dogs.

"Just one?" Jason sighed. "Oh please! Just look at their fluffiness and their big eyes and their stumpy little legs and their naked bellies."

Nico just rolled his eyes and grabbed his boyfriend by the hand.  
"We're leaving."

“I promise I will go out with it and play with it and bath it and feed it." Jason whined. "Pleeeease. Pretty please!"

Nico looked at him and shook his head. "No. And now give me a kiss, you big baby."

Jason obliged happily to grasp the rare chance of kissing Nico in public. It was a quick kiss, almost shy but so sweet.

As they continued their expedition Nico started to chuckle. The blond shot his boyfriend a curious look.   
"What's on your mind?" Jason asked.

"Oh, I just had an idea," said Nico smiling. "We could borrow Marie for a weekend. She already turns into an adorable puppy when she’s tired."

They looked at each other and smiled and continued walking through the busy mess of stressed people, holding hands and exchanging secret kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is slightly ooc. But CreepyGrace wants a dog so bad, I couldn't resist.
> 
> One day, my friend, we gonna have a dog-farm!


	5. Fluff No. 5

"Jason, wake up," said Nico in a soft voice. He laid his cold hand on his boyfriend's forehead and sighed in relief as it was no longer burning. He gave him a quick kiss on his rosy cheek.   
"I've got some soup for you. It will make you feel better."

"Noooo....," groaned Jason and opened an eye. He looked so tired that Nico felt his anxiety coming back.

Jason eyed the cup with concern.   
"Burned offerings again?" he asked with precaution in his voice.

Nico growled but couldn't deny his lacking cooking abilities.  
"No, Hazel made it. You're on the safe side." 

"Oh, thank the gods." Jason sighed in relief and Nico suppressed an urge to hit him.

"Can you sit up on your own or do you need help?" he asked instead.

"I will give it a try," answered Jason and it took him some shots. But in the end he succeeded and Nico stuffed an extra pillow behind his back.

"How is it?" he asked while checking his boyfriend's red face. It was beaded with sweat.

"I'm dizzy. Sitting up has never been so hard before."

Nico put a small towel into a bowl of cold water and wrenched it to lay it down on Jason's forehead. 

The blond sighed in relief.   
"That's heaven." He eyed Nico and smiled. "You are a great nurse. But I have to admit I kind of miss the uniform...."

"Okay, if you're already able to think about stupid stuff like this you're getting better. So no need for me to pamper you and feed the soup to you," Nico snorted. 

"Oh gods, no. I'm dying. I already can see the lights," whimpered Jason and opened his mouth.

Nico sighed and stuffed a spoon with soup into his mouth.  
"There are no lights and you're a terrible liar."

Jason grinned. “I'm sorry but I'm not sorry." He opened his mouth happily and waited with a cunning smile at the corner of his mouth.


	6. Fluff No. 6

Nico always thought birthday parties are stupid but Marie's first birthday would be the eternal no. 1 on his mental awkward-parties-list.

Their father insisted on being the host of the party and so they shadow traveled to the underworld, overdressed and in Frank's case green in the face. He was utterly terrified to meet Lord Pluto in his own domain. And the shadow traveling had taken its toll. 

Nico was nearly as nervous as his brother-in-law. He held his boyfriend's hand in such a strong grip the son of Jupiter winced.

"Calm down," Jason said, trying to smile assuring. "It will be fun."

But Nico knew he was nervous as well. After all Zeus (or Jupiter) and Poseidon (aka Neptune) had made his father swear to not sire any more demigods. And Hades/Pluto took the oath very serious whilst his brother failed to keep it. Zeus or Jupiter failed two times and one of these results was his beloved boyfriend now.  
Hades had tried to kill his brothers’ offspring multiple times and with Jason's sister Thalia he nearly succeeded, but her father saved her in the last second. Hades and his children were known for holding grudges and Nico feared for Jason's safety even though Hades had never mentioned something.

Jason had insisted to join them and a tiny part of Nico was really happy about that.

The furies welcomed them and declared to lead them to the king of the underworld. Nico hold his breath as they reached their destination. Only the gods knew who did it, but somebody had tried to decorate the throne room of the dead to match for a children’s birthday party. Nico winced at the strong colors of the banners, the cheerful music and the terrible party hats the zombies and ghosts were wearing.  
Hades himself sat on his throne, wearing his toga of the damned. On his head he had a colorful party hat, too, and Nico couldn't stop staring.

"Nice hat, father, " he said and his father nodded approvingly.

"Thank you. There is one for you as well. And for Mr. Grace, too."

Jason bowed. "Thank you for having me, Lord Pluto."

Nico's father raised an eyebrow and the young man held his breath.

"Well... it's a family celebration and I was under the impression that you're a part of our family now."

Nico turned red and mouthed his father a silent 'thank you'. 

The party turned out to be pretty nice. Frank nearly tripped as he stepped in front of the lord of the underworld. Little Marie wasn't very impressed of her godly grandfather, she drooled all over his toga and petted the faces of the damned while she shrieked with laughter.

Hades had invited a special guest. Mars, Marie's other grandfather, had picked up Frank's mother from Elysium and Nico was thankful Jason hold his hand otherwise he would have joined the teary family-reunion.  
It was quite absurd as they were eating cake and singing birthday songs in the throne room while the furies were playing peek-a-boo with Marie but Nico enjoyed it. His family was a mess, sure, but even so it was so odd he loved it.


	7. Fluff No. 7

"This movie is stupid," complained Nico. 

Jason had had a hard time to train his boyfriend into watching movies with him once in a while. Nico was nearly as restless as Leo when it came down on sitting still and following the plot. And while Leo was easily distracted by loud noises and explosions, Nico was quite picky about a good plot and acting. 

But Jason was prepared. "Shall we try the next one?" 

Nico nodded and he stood up to change the disc.  
"Oh please, does the guy really have to chase after her to the airport just to tell her he loves her? This would never work in real live. I call bullshit!"

Jason grinned and changed the movie. He hopped back onto the sofa and pulled Nico onto his lap, who frowned as he read the title of the new movie.

"The Corpse Bride? Seriously? Necrophilia isn't that romantic, you know?" Nico grunted.

"Just give it a try. I'll think you will like this one." He nuzzled his nose into the soft black hair and Nico fell silent. And he stayed silent. Through the whole movie he didn't say one word, he barely even moved. It gave Jason the creeps seeing how fascinated Nico was.

After the credits he cleared his throat and Nico flinched quite hard. He pulled his sleeves up and rubbed his face. 

Jason pulled him into a soft embrace, stroked his stomach and gave him a kiss on his hair.  
"Did you like it?" He asked carefully and Nico nodded. He sat up and turned to Jason. 

His eyes were red and his cheeks puffy and he had never been cuter as he kissed Jason and mumbled: "I love you. For all eternity. And even death won’t change that."


	8. Fluff No. 8

"You don’t have to be nervous,“ said Jason and smiled while he was straitening Nico’s bow tie.

“I’m not nervous,” sneered the smaller guy back and Jason chuckled.

“Then why again are you trying to eat your bottom lip?” asked the blond and Nico frowned.

“Shut up, Grace. I’m fine.”

“It’s okay to be nervous even if you don’t need to be.” Jason tugged on the edges of Nico’s smoking but the latter just swatted his fingers away.

“Stop talking or I gonna throw up,” groaned the dark haired and his face indeed had a tint of green. Jason let out a small sigh and pulled the smaller young man into a fondly embrace. He kissed Nico on his nest of black locks and mumbled encouragingly.

“You will not throw up, you will be fine. And you look absolutely stunning by the way.”

“I’m going to ruin my sister’s wedding, I know it,” mumbled Nico and pressed his face into the curve of Jason’s neck. “She will hate my forever.”

“That’s nonsense,” said Jason in a low voice and massaged Nico’s lower back. That usually helped a lot to calm the other one down. “Hazel is really happy that you will walk down the aisle with her.”

“Every flower I pass is going to wither,” groaned Nico and looked like the Death himself (which wasn’t that hard for him, really). “Or I will trip her. Or I kill Frank by accident. I’ll screw it up.”

Jason rolled his eyes. He took a step back and tilted Nico’s head up by his chin. He ignored the down beaten look on his face and kissed the grumpy guy that he loved so much. And Nico melted right into the kiss, eagerly pressing himself against Jason and holding onto him like he was drowning.  
He was so close that Jason could feel how Nico’s heartbeat was slowly calming down. He rubbed the adorable neck of his boyfriend and smiled.  
“That actually reminds me of our first kiss,” he whispered.

“Percy’s and Annabeth’ wedding,” mumbled Nico back.

“You broke me a rip,” remembered Jason and chuckled.

“Ah, the good old times.” Nico smiled, too, and stole a kiss. “And you deserved it. Before that day you hadn’t said a word that you like me and then you suddenly jumped me in front of the groomsmen. Frank nearly had a heart attack.”

Jason just laughed. “I would do it again. You looked so stunningly good in your smoking I couldn’t help myself. And you look really hot today, too.”

“Like I said, you deserved it and flattering me isn’t helping you.” Nico snorted and kissed him again. “And even if I punched you in the chest for that, it didn’t mean that I didn’t like it.”  
They didn’t stop kissing until a knock on the door let them part. Piper peeked into the room and grinned.

“I want to be the bridesmaid at your wedding.”

“There won’t be any wedding,” growled Nico and ran a hand through his hair.

“We will see.” Jason shrugged his shoulders and grinned. “But we will remember your offer just in case.”

Nico snorted and Piper entered the room.

“Anyway, the bride is ready. Are you coming, Nico?”

Said guy turned a bit green again so Jason patted his lower back and smiled reassuringly. Nico took a deep breath and nodded.  
“Yes, I’ll be on my way.” He followed Piper but turned at the last second and frowned at Jason. “Thank you for easing me down.”

“Every time.” Jason smiled. “See you later, beautiful.”

“Moron,” growled Nico and turned with a flushed face to pick up the bride.


	9. Fluff No. 9

“I don't think we need that pink stuff again. You hadn't eaten it up the last time we bought it and I had to throw it away,” said Jason as he picked up a jar with strawberry-flavored content out of the cart in front of him.

“Just because you'd stuffed it behind that strange cake-thing and I forgot that we'd bought it.” answered Nico and took the jar out of Jason's hand to put it back. He casually adjusted the gold rimmed glasses on Jason's nose. “But seriously, do we really need five packages of brownies?”

“Fine, you can have your marshmallow-stuff,” growled Jason and Nico grinned in triumph.

“Thank you very much.”

”What do you wanna cook tonight?"

Nico's eyes trailed over the shelves of the supermarket.  
“How about spaghetti cabonara?”

Jason nodded and smiled.  
“Sounds good. But one day I will teach you to cook something not-italian.”

Nico threw a package of noodles in the casket and rolled his eyes.  
“Oh please, we both know that it will burn anyway. I'm cursed.”

“No, you're not. You're just not willing to learn another cuisine. I know, I know. The Italian cuisine is the best...”Jason pushed the cart forward, completely ignorant to the fact that a young woman was eyeing him with interest. That didn't go unnoticed by Nico, who stared at her. Normally that was enough to scare possible competitors away, but this one was really persistent as she was already stripping that handsome blond guy with her eyes.

Nico growled and Jason turned around to look at him in alarm.  
“Monsters?”

Nico frowned for a short moment and tried to confirm that but then shook his head.  
“No, no monsters.” He stepped closer to Jason and tugged at the sleeve of his boyfriend’s SPQR-hoodie.

Jason came closer and leaned down a bit, his forehead wrinkled in concern.  
“So, what is it? A minor god?”

His blue eyes were stunning as usual and Nico loved to get lost in them. But not right now. He had better things to do, he thought as he put his arms around Jason's neck and stretched himself a bit to kiss Jason.  
Usually he didn't like to show his affection in public but sometimes he had to make an example. So Jason was surprised at first but he kissed him back nonetheless.

They took their time till they parted and Nico saw with content that the woman was gone.

Jason sighed when he followed his boyfriend’s gaze and understood.  
“I really wish you would kiss me without wanting to prove something to someone. Just one time.”

Nico bit his lower lip in bad conscience. He knew too well that Jason liked to be a couple in public but Nico still preferred to not show his love in public.  
“Maybe at your birthday, so quit your whining.” He stepped beside Jason and grabbed the handle of the cart with one hand while he took Jason's with the other. He didn't say a word when they continued shopping, hoping his red ears would be hidden by his hair. But the wide smile on Jason's face was making it worth it.


	10. Fluff No. 10

“Jason?” Nico closed the door behind him and groaned. His neck was stiff as a stick and his back was killing him. If someone had told him that keeping a baby entertained was hard work, he would have laughed into that person's face. Heck, he had been in Tartarus and survived a seven day trip in a cursed bronze jar, he had experienced misery first hand. But he had never been so wrong.  
Marie was a sweet girl, but maaan... Nico had never expected it to be this stressful when he had happily agreed to look over her in turns with Reyna while Hazel and Frank were of on a quest. Taking care of a baby was really hard work.

“Jason?” Nico called out again. "Are you there?" Man, he would murder for a good massage.

“Doing the laundry,” came the answer from the bathroom.   
They had afforded an own washing machine after the people were always eyeing them with concern each time they brought they bloodstained clothes to the wash salon. Being a demigod could be pretty expensive, but Nico didn't want to wail. He just wanted to be pampered by the big dork named Jason and so he trudged towards his boyfriend, who was whistling along with a song in the radio.

When he walked into the bathroom, he stood still for a moment to appreciate the view.  
Jason was stripping down while he was stuffing his worn clothes into the washing machine. He was actually dancing to an obnoxious pop song, eventually singing along with the refrain. Nico started applauding when Jason had only left his shorts on and the big well-build guy turned around. He grinned sheepishly at his boyfriend. 

“Do I have to pay for that quite sexy show act?”

Jason rolled his eyes. “No, but you could give me your clothes. They look awful.”

Nico looked down at himself and frowned. He hadn't paid much attention to the stains but they were everywhere. Really.  
“Well, you would be surprised how much spit and milk-barf such a small kid is able to produce.”

“Yummy.” Jason extended his hand and looked at Nico expectantly. “Gimme that, we can stuff it to the rest.”

Without hesitation Nico took off his (partially stiff) shirt and gave it to Jason. 

“And your pants, too.”

Nico growled and opened the fly and the button. Just then he became aware of the blue eyes, which were following every move of him.  
“Stop staring,” he growled as he stepped out of the pants and kicked them towards Jason. 

He picked them up and grinned at Nico.  
“Never. Your socks, please.”

“What? My socks are fine...” he started to protest but then he saw the whitish spots. He groaned in defeat and took them off.

“Thank you very much.” Jason threw them into the machine and pointed at Nico's crotch. “And the last piece, please.”

Nico opened his mouth to protest again but then he recognized the growing bulge in Jason's shorts.  
With an evil smirk on his lips he reached out to the shadows.  
“Make me.”

And then he let himself be consumed by the shadows, only to step out of them and into their bedroom where he waited till his boyfriend would snap out of staring dumbfounded at the empty space where he had stood and come over to fight him over his shorts.  
The massage could wait....


	11. Fluff No. 11

“Bah.... I'm completely soaked.” Nico peeled off his clingy jacket and threw it on the ground in disgust. 

“Well, who would have guessed that it would rain that hard?” Jason followed him into their apartment and put the bags with their purchases down before he let his own jacket follow Nico's.

“That was hardly just rain. Did we piss off some minor Raingod or something?” Nico picked a bag up and carried it over to the kitchen to start unpacking. Jason followed him a few minutes later, a towel in his hand. He dried his boyfriend's hair carefully while Nico continued filling up the fridge.

“I really don't know. I lost track about stuff like that years ago.” He kissed the semi-dry dark hair and helped Nico out with the second bag.

“Will they ever understand that we don't prefer one god over another to build them a shrine? By my father’s toga, there is no such thing as an alphabetical list!” He grabbed the bag of apples to store them, but the first started to wither and Jason took it out of his hand.

“Don't get angry, maybe it was just normal rain.”

“It came from everywhere. Even my shorts are soaked.” Nico shook himself like a wet dog and the disgust on his face made Jason smile.

“I know. That's why I run us a bath. Would that appease you?”

Nico's eyes narrowed to slits. “You're not having ulterior motives, do you?!”

Jason grinned and shrugged his shoulders. “Who would know?”

The son of Hades hit him lightly on the shoulder and snorted.  
“Then come and join me.”

\--------------

“Don't get me wrong, I am really grateful that Jake and Annabeth have developed these monster-repelling charms for buildings,” said Nico while he was stripping down, casually throwing his soaked clothes on a pile. "But I would kiss their feet if they could made some transportable thing like that. Then I could get us everywhere without attracting monsters and we would never get wet again."

“Ahh come on, it was just water.” Jason sat down in the tube, contently sighing as the water warmed him up immediately.

“I really hate rain,” mumbled Nico as he followed him and sat down opposite of him to Jason's dismay.

“Come over here,” he said and opened his arms. Nico eyed him up skeptically but sighed in immediate defeat and crawled over. Jason pulled him in an embrace, Nico's cold back against his chest, and nuzzled his nose into the dark hair.

“To be honest, I won't mind the rain if we end up like that...”

Nico hummed in agreement and relaxed against him, their fingers intervened and their breathing in sync.


	12. Fluff No. 12

“Stupid Percy with his stupid ideas!” Jason glared over to said son of Poseidon, who carried a hosepipe over the street. Nico sneezed and dug his hand in his pocket to search for a handkerchief.

“To give him some credit, this had been his best idea in years,” he mumbled and blew his nose.

“It's kind of sad, but Nico's right.” Annabeth slapped him over the shoulder nonetheless and then held a small plastic bag in front of Jason. A wicked grin grew on her face. “Here's your work wear, Mr. Grace.”

Jason took it from her with a growl. “I'm going to hit your husband. Hard.”

Annabeth shrugged her shoulders. “As long as you raise enough money for the kindergarten while cleaning cars you are allowed to hit each other all the way.”

“Yes, with wet towels.” Nico smirked and fistbumped Annabeth, who took a clipboard from her bag.

Jason stared at him with big puppy eyes. “Which side are you on?”

Nico batted his eyelashes and pulled up his nose. “The side, which makes my fabulous boyfriend clean cars while he's wearing just small swim shorts.”  
He heard Annabeth snort and Jason looked into the bag and groaned.

“This is humiliating.”

“Just a bit. But you're doing it for a good cause.”

Jason sighed in defeat and Nico sneezed again.  
“You're so lucky to get a cold.”

“Well, you tried your best to contract the cold yesterday.” Nico raised an eyebrow and Annabeth coughed behind them.

“You really should get changed, Jason.”

With a last groan in defeat the blond guy turned around and Nico's eyes followed him.

“A cold, hmm?” said Annabeth with a smirk in her voice, making Nico jump. “What a shame. I bet you would have murdered to help them out.”

“Don't judge me. I would have never survived car washing with Jason AND Percy. I had to make it up.” Nico sighed and looked over to Annabeth' husband, who was already sponging up a car.

“And Jason knows that.” Annabeth smiled at him warmly. Heck, she was way too smart for this world. 

He nodded.   
“He always sees right through me.” The son of Hades blushed a bit. “He ... well, he would have left me ... erhm… alone... yesterday if he would have been convinced that I was sick.” 

Annabeth chuckled. “You're a lucky man, di Angelo.”

“I know.” Nico cleared his throat. “By the way, didn't you say you would organize a car?”

Annabeth took out her phone and checked her messages.

“Reyna and Clarisse will be here in a minute. They have borrowed the SUVs to pick up the kids and ... oh… Rachel wrote that they took a detour on very muddy ground.” She grinned evilly and Nico smiled, too. “I shall pass you the message from Reyna that she would have a free seat waiting for you. At the window.”

“I'm in!” blurted Nico out and grinned as Jason made his way over to Percy, the swimwear fitting him nicely.


	13. Fluff No. 13

Jason grew suspicious as the rumbling, the grunting and the occasional swearing suddenly stopped. He looked up from the meal he was preparing and adjusted the oven. His steps took up speed as he walked down the floor, still no life sign of Nico, just horrifying silence. His tension grew as he heard a deep sigh when he reached the door of the room that Nico was technically clearing out because they would take care of Marie as long as Hazel stayed in hospital to give birth to another sweet girl.  
“Awww...” The unnatural high pitched sound reached Jason's ear as he opened the door with force, causing Nico to jump.

“How badly are you injured? Should I call Will?” He mustered his boyfriend who sat on the floor with anxiety. Nico tried to hide something behind his back while his red ears betrayed his poker face.

“What? I'm fine. What's your problem?” He frowned and Jason kept eyeing him skeptically.

“I heard you sighing and ... dunno… crying?!” He got over to Nico, who snorted.

“I wasn't crying... I... was kind of admiring.” He grinned sheepishly and pulled a photo album from behind his back. It was labelled with "Jason Grace, 4 to 14 years" and said Jason groaned.

“Where did you find it?”

“In one of the removal crates of course.” Nico rolled his eyes and opened the album. He smiled as his gaze wandered over four year old Jason. “You were such a cute child. Just look at these well-fed glowing cheeks.”

Jason chuckled and sat down beside him.  
“That's hardly fair, there aren't any pictures of you when you were small.”

Nico shrugged his shoulders and turned some pages and cued.  
”Well, taking pictures was a lot more expensive in the thirties, so... oh gods, you were so scrawny. How old were you on this picture?”

Jason leaned over and placed a kiss on Nico's temple.  
“Dunno, maybe eleven? The food will be ready in ten minutes.” He got up and Nico followed him immediatly, his eyes glued to the pictures.

“Ouch? What happened to you on this picture? You look like you had made out with a hedgehog.”

“Oh, Dakota discovered a beehive and dared me to throw a stone at it.”

“So you did stupid things even before meeting Percy.” Nico snorted and got completely agitated over the next pages, showing Jason's participation in a beauty contest. 

Jason remembered how Percy had described Nico when they met for the first time. He could get glimpses of the overly excited kid right now and he had to admit that it was really cute.


	14. Fluff No. 14

It all began with the short text message: “Sorry, will be late. Please pick Marie up for me. Thx.”  
And that’s why Jason took the subway to pick his boyfriend's niece up from the kindergarten. They were occasionally taking care of the sweet girl when her parents were off on a mission or, like this time, her mother was giving birth to her sister.   
Of course Nico would be with her, taking turns with Frank to hold Hazel's hand. Jason wasn't sure whether he was sad or not that he wasn't at the hospital, too. He would really like to help and be there for Hazel, but Frank, who tended to change into big animals when he was nervous, and Nico, who would have turned into the smaller image of his composed father at events of emotional disaster, where enough for Hazel to handle.  
So he helped out in a different way and braced himself for the flood of mothers, which would wash over him as soon as he would cross the steps of the kindergarten.  
______________________________

Nico had one more nightmare to add to the stack. All the blood and screams! Even some bones in his hand were fractured.

It had been absolutely horrifying and he was so glad that he wasn't a woman (Jason would have wanted to have babies, that's for sure). But he had fulfilled his duty and had slapped Frank awake each time the big guy had fainted. Will had nearly thrown him out of the room, but Nico had reminded him that doors wouldn’t hold him off.

And when all was over and Hazel held her little newborn Gremlin in her arm (he knew that the baby would look completely different in just twenty four hours, but... well... it looked like a Gremlin right now) Nico was exhausted and excited at the same time. He congratulated the parents and kissed Hazel goodbye to pick up Jason and Marie and took off. To his surprise no one was at home. With shaking fingers he took out his mobile and read Jason's newest text.

“They won't let me take her with me. Help.”

Nico groaned and face-palmed himself. Of course they wouldn't let him puck up Marie just like that. Hazel had introduced Nico to the whole staff as her brother and caretaker in her absence, but they had never seen Jason before.

He grabbed himself a bottle of water and took a sip before he stepped into the shadows again.

It was still early afternoon and the Kindergarten was buzzing with life. Jason was the center of the attention, the only guy in a horde of middle-aged women who were stepping on each other’s toes to flirt with him. The big blond guy stayed friendly as ever and smiled as he answered all the questions. Jealousy hit Nico in an instant as he saw one of the nursery teachers grapping his arm to whisper something into Jason's ear. He laughed politely but Nico could see a vein popping out at his neck, an indicator that his boyfriend was stressed.  
Since no one noticed him but Marie, who jumped into his arms and needled him with questions, he didn't felt like he was in a hurry and let Jason handle his groupies while the jealousy kept nagging on his intestines. Maybe if he hadn't been so stressed out he would have helped him out immediately but now he was just pouting like a stupid teenage girl.

When Jason finally spotted him, his whole face lit up. It seemed like he instantly forgot all the women around him as he went over to them, the people making way for him like he was Moses who divided the red sea. Nico's jealousy was gone in an instant and he closed the last meter of distance with a few fast steps to lean into Jason's embrace. Some child cried in the background but otherwise it had become so still you could hear a needle dropping to the ground.

“Everything gone fine?” mumbled Jason with his nose buried in Nico's hair.

“Yes, mother and child are both healthy but tired.”

Jason let go of them a bit and kissed Marie on the forehead.  
“Yeah, you're a big sister now!”

And because Marie was awesome she high-fived him with a grin.

Eventually Jason realized that he was holding Nico in public and he took a step back. He glanced over to the women nervously, which were staring back in disappointment over shattered dreams (well, one of them held up her thump and grinned a bit dirty).  
"I... I am sorry, I got carried away."

But Nico just closed up again and went tiptoed to kiss him.  
"I don't care. It's fine. It was a hard day and I would really like to be comforted."

And Jason got so excited he actually took off some centimeters before Nico pulled him back to the ground with a hiss.

Marie just laughed and waved as they walked away. 

"So, little Queen Levesque, shall we deliver you to your parents?”

“Yessss!” The little girl raised her arms when they turned left into a shadowed street.

“And then some fast food and comfort?” asked Jason while his hand drew circles on the small of his boyfriend’s back.

Nico nodded and shot him a not very hard to interpret grin.  
“Lots of comfort, indeed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of kisses for my beloved beta. <3  
> You are the best!


	15. Fluff No. 15

It had been one of the hardest days after their fight with Gaea, even though it had started pretty normal. 

A few weeks ago Jason had met a minor god and had planned a shrine for him with a little bit of architectonical help from Annabeth. And this morning he and Nico had transported the material they needed to a wonderful spot, which would please the minor god. The problem was, that this guy had pissed off Apollo, who tried to interfere with their shrine building in form off really bad poetry and even worse flirting.  
Nico was so close to snapping, Jason could see the pumping vein at his forehead each time he wiped away the sweat.

It went even more chaotic when the minor god showed up and started a fight with Apollo. It was messy and loud, full of rimes and lyrics (the minor god seemed to be some theater god or something like that) and at the end of the day they were making out heavily behind the half build shrine.

Before Nico could go ballistic Jason threw him over his shoulder with all the energy he had left and took off. He flew for some minutes, Nico's fingers clawed into his sweaty shirt but at least he hold still.  
Jason landed on a small clearing in the middle of the wood and let Nico down. He was breathing heavily and really exhausted, working while evading flying rocks and trees had been an unpleasant experience.  
Jason sat down on the ground and eyed his boyfriend.  
"Are you okay?"

"He even made a haiku about cuming any second then. How okay can I be?"  
Nico snorted with disgust and extended his hand. "You look like you will fall asleep every minute. I take us home."

Jason had barely enough strength left to nod and to grab Nico's hand. The shadow traveling did the rest and he was sound asleep before his head met the pillow.  
______________________________

As soon as he had woken up he knew that something was wrong.  
The mattress wad too hart, his pillow too tiny (and kind of uncomfortable) and his blanket was just a thin piece of fabric. Jason sat up and blinked disoriented. This was not their bedroom, this looked more like... a hotel room?

Nico woke up by his sudden movement and groaned sleepily while he rubbed his swollen eyes.  
"Five more minutes?" He mumbled and turned towards Jason, his hand searching for him in a not very fine-motoric way. Jason caught the hand before it could hit him in the nuts and cleared his throat.

"Where exactly are we, Nico?"  
Jason hadn’t noticed that both of them were fully clothed and still pretty filthy until the dark haired man sat up.

"Oh..." Nico looked around and then grinned at Jason. _"Benvenuto a Venezia."_

"Wait... what?" Jason's eyes went big. "We are.... what?"

Nico shrugged his shoulders and took off his shirt. He threw it on the ground and turned back.  
"I guessed we could take day a off for special reasons."

Jason watched him undressing. He didn't mind it but it was clearly distracting him from solving the mystery of their detour.  
"Special reasons?"

Nico rolled his eyes. _"È il tuo compleano. Tanti auguri, stupido."_

And then Jason finally understood.  
"Wow... I actually forgot my birthday?"

"You did." Nico pecked him on the cheek. "But I didn't. Do you want to unwrap your present?"

"But you are already naked," mumbled Jason as he leaned over to kiss Nico.

_"Stupido,"_ whispered Nico back and melted into the kiss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to someone special. <3333


	16. Fluff No. 16

Nico wasn't entirely sure if he liked or disliked the fact that they lived pretty near by the Jackson-Chase family.

He really liked to see them (the kids were terribly cute) but every time Percy came over, things used to escalate somehow. Even so he and Jason had grown into adults (not the responsible kind of adult if you ask Nico) they still had their little (given due their heritage) rivalry going on. Nico himself had stated right from the beginning that he wouldn't take part in their stupid games, but he was the judge most of the time because he was a son of the Big Three, too.

On this particular evening Nico came home from assisting his father in the underworld (yes, this was a well-paid job), he had read Jason's message about Percy hanging out at them a bit too late to buy three pizzas (the connection was not very good deep down in the courtyard of doom), so he took a detour and bought a blue cake to please Percy.  
The son of Poseidon could be really pesky if he was hungry.

When Nico entered the floor he could already hear them groan. He raised an eyebrow and made his way to the kitchen to put away the food. While doing so he listened to their pained grunts and took out his phone to make a picture for Annabeth of whatever stupid competition they were doing right now.

He wasn't disappointed when he opened the door to the living room and both men turned towards him simultaneously. They had nearly all of their clothes pegs pinned to their faces, all over their lips and noses and ears. It looked pretty painful and Nico had a hard time to suppress a heartless snigger as he raised his phone and pressed the release.  
"The two of you look really beautiful." He snorted with delight and walked into the room. "So which one of you is the winner?"

"Dunno?" Percy shrugged his shoulders and drooled as he couldn't shut his mouth due all the pegs. 

Nico made a face and Jason wasn't actually drooling less.

"Coulschu count?"

His boyfriend shrugged his shoulder.  
"Sure."  
And he took his time and enjoyed a bit too much to see these two idiots suffer.

After a few joyful minutes he picked another clothes peg up and smiled.  
"And the winner of this newest competition of stupid things you could do with everyday objects is...." He made a dramatic pause and looked alternately into green and blue eyes filled with hope and pain. Nico smirked and pinched the peg on one of his boyfriends nipples (even fully clothed he knew exactly where they were), causing Jason to jump. "Congratulations, roman warrior. And your pizza will be cold right now."

He watched with satisfaction how Percy and Jason winced and whined when they pulled the clothes pegs off, the blond demigod was surprisingly silent as both of them usually tend to rub their victory in each other’s faces. He waited till they have finished and then frowned. The last clothes peg on his boyfriend was the one he had added. Luckily Percy was too occupied with his own face when he didn't see the glanced the couple was exchanging.

"Interesting," mumbled Nico and stood up with a small smirk on his lips. "Now I'm hungry."

Jason followed him, the slight blush could have been caused by the clothespegs-torture, but Nico knew better.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at tumblr under my wonderful name Perfektionaise.  
> Feel free to take a look.


End file.
